What You Don't Know Can Hurt Me: Victorious Fanfic -Beckcentric
by PurpleUnicorn3131
Summary: I have no secrets and neither does my locker. When Beck said this to Tori shortly after she started at Hollywood Arts nobody knew that he was actually keeping a dangerous secret that not even Jade knew


**VICTORIOUS:WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW CAN HURT ME (FANFIC)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters all characters are the property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**

**Summery: "I don't have any secrets and neither does my locker." When Beck says this to Tori shortly after her arrival at Hollywood Arts nobody realizes that he is actually hiding a dangerous secret that not even Jade knows about. What will his friends do when they find out? Will they be able to help him? Can Jade repair damage that has been years in the making.**

** It was a night like many others when everything went from bad to worse for Beck Oliver. After pulling up in the driveway next to the RV he slept in though not for the reasons he had told his friends he sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair . With one last sigh Beck climbed out of the car and walked over to his RV. He stepped inside and before he could so much as brace himself something hit him from behind. As he hit the ground he saw the familiar shape looming over him. His father glared down at him with malice in his eyes.**

** "Where the hell have you been?" Beck moaned from the pain of suddenly being thrown to the ground in his RV. "Answer me now!"**

** "I-I was with Jade we were hanging out I lost track of the time."**

** "You mean you were making out I've told you a hundred times I don't want you spending time with that little slut." Beck pushed himself onto his hands and knees on the floor. **

** "She's not a slut, I love her." With that statement his father kicked him in the chest sending him back gasping in pain on the floor.**

** "Don't you talk back to me boy! I've told you about that." With those words he whipped off his belt and started hitting Beck across the back with it until there wasn't a single spot of unmarked skin. "When you go to school tomorrow you will break it off and you will say nothing about what happened here." Beck groaned but managed to get out a few words. **

** "I won't break up with her, I love her." Suddenly his father reached down and grabbed him by the hair yanking his head back hard. "Either you break up with your little girlfriend or something terrible will happen to that little red-headed friend of yours Cat is it?" Beck gasped in pain but the fear shown in his eyes. **

** "No, don't leave her alone, please." His father smiled at the fear and desperation in Becks eyes.**

** "Then you know what you have to do."**

** The next day Beck made his way into school slowly and walked over to his locker trying not to show how much pain he was in. Suddenly the voice that he loved so desperately spoke from behind him.**

** "Beck? Where were you this morning I waited like twenty minutes before giving up and driving myself, you were supposed to give Cat and me a ride this morning." After taking a deep bracing breath Beck turned and faced Jade.**

** "I forgot, what's the big deal?" Taken aback Jade stared at him and that's when she saw the blooming bruise on his cheek and the beginnings of a black eye.**

** "Babe? What happened?" Jade reached up to touch him but he jerked back as if he'd been burned.**

** "Not that it's your business but I fell in my RV last night." While they had been talking Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie had walked up. Jade gasped but rather than being offended she got angry.**

** "So, suddenly my boyfriend being injured isn't my business but if I'm ever injured your all over me. I guess I'm just not allowed to care, the fact that I love you doesn't matter. Why are you suddenly keeping secrets? Talk to me now!" Beck took a steadying breath hating what he was about to do but terrified of what would happen if didn't.**

** "You know what yea it's none of your business and since when am I not allowed to have privacy anyway. I don't tell you everything. Why would I anyway? I am so tired of you! We're always fighting and anytime we start being cool you have to go and be a Gank, so you know what I'm done. I am sick and tired of you being all bitter and violent and bitchy because for reasons that escape me you hate Canadians and yet you "tolerate me" . Well it's over so you don't have to anymore I never loved you anyways." With that said Beck shoved past his friends and walked out the doors that led to the parking lot. At first Jade just stood frozen as the words penetrated once they started to sink in and she realized what had just happened her legs gave out and she just crumpled to the hallway floor sobbing brokenly. **

** Just then the bell for class rang and Andre bent down, **

** "C'mon Jade, class'll be just the thing to distract you and later we can find you something to pound to dust." Sniffing back tears Jade gave a watery smile and walked with Andre and the others towards Sikowitz' classroom. When they entered they found Sikowitz there waiting.**

** "Hello, children, Now where is Beck?" Andre took a breath and answered.**

** "He went home he wasn't feeling well."**

** After school Andre, Cat and Tori all decided to go over to Beck's and demand an explanation for what had happened that day. Twenty minutes later they pulled up in front of his RV. Getting out the three friends knew that whatever was said they would have to find a way to fix it. With that Andre knocked on the door.**

** "What!" Beck shouted from inside. Andre was startled and Cat cowered back against Tori. With a reassuring smile Andre turned to Cat. "It's gonna be chill lil red we just need to talk to Beck, Dude it's me Cat and Tori open up." Inside Beck took a deep breath. **

** "Just go away." At this Cat spoke up. **

** "We aren't going away we wanna know why you were mean to Jade." Knowing at this point he couldn't make them leave he opened the door.**

** "Fine come in." With an exasperated sigh Andre walked in past Beck. "Thanks. Now what up with the attitude and that crazy chizz you said to Jade. You actually made her cry what is your problem?" Beck ran a hand through his hair and winced when he accidently touched the bruise on his face.**

** "I can't—If I say anything it'll just get worse." Andre was startled by this but wouldn't back down.**

** "If you won't tell us you have to tell Jade, she deserves an explanation for you blowing up at her like that." Beck sighed,**

** "I know, God I don't know what to do, I'm so freaking scared and confused and nothing is the way it should be." At that moment Tori spoke up for the first time since they'd walked into the RV.**

** "What are you talking about?" Taking a deep breath Beck spoke.**

** "If I tell you what's going on you have to swear it doesn't leave this RV." The three friends looked at eachother before nodding.**

** "Okay, well for the last couple of months since my moms accident, my dad he's been different, he drinks more and he's been hitting me. He's careful so it's not obvious cause he doesn't want people asking questions. Last night I got home late after hanging with Jade, He hit me from behind right when I walked in and I hit the ground. He wanted to know where I'd been and when I told him he went into a rage, he called Jade a slut and I snapped at him and told him she wasn't and that I loved her. Than he kicked me in the stomach and I was down again, after that he just started wailing on me with his belt. When he was done he told me that when I came to school today that I had to break it off with Jade and say nothing about what had been done. I refused and he yanked my head back by the hair and told me that if I didn't break up with Jade something terrible would happen to Cat. I begged him not to hurt her so he told me if I wanted to keep Cat safe I knew what I had to do." **

** When he finally wound down all of his friends were staring at him except Cat who was shaking and hugging her arms to her chest. Seeing this Beck rose and walked over to Cat sitting beside her he put his arms around her, she leaned against him clinging to him for safety. Just then Tori spoke up. "We have to tell my dad he's a cop he can arrest your dad and make sure nothing happens." Beck stared at her, "You can't you promised you wouldn't say anything." Andre spoke, **

** "Dude, Tori's right we have to report this you're all messed up, Jade's a mess because she has no clue why you broke up with her, and there is no way we can protect you or Cat without some kind of help. But if you won't go to the police you at least have to talk to Jade she deserves an explanation for today." Beck ran a shaky hand through his hair.**

** "She won't talk to me not after the things I said today and she has every right to hate me for them, I was horrible to her for no reason and she probably hates me and god now she thinks I don't love her." Just then Cat spoke up. **

** "If you tell her why and we talk to her too than maybe you can fix it."**

**A/N: I don't know where this is going, What will Jade's reaction be when she learns Beck's secret? What will happen if Beck's father finds out he told. Can five teenagers work together to save their friend from the horror that he is suffering through. R/R. Obviously I do not own Victorious or any of the characters. They all belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**


End file.
